Kizuna
by Puchi Beoulve
Summary: kumpulan cerita sehari-hari sorey dkk, timeline berpindah pindah sesuai dengan cerita, mostliy soreari, karena sorey dan alisha butuh lebih banyak shipper :), multi chapter , please R&R


disclaimer : tales of zestiria dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik bandai namco

* * *

Sorey tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya

Mungkin ia sendiri tak akan pernah menyadarinya jika saja rose tidak mengatakan hal itu kepadanya

" hey sorey … siapa orang yang paling berharga bagimu …? "

Tanpa berpikir panjang pun sorey tahu jawaban apa yang akan dirinya katakan

Para seraph, mikleo, Lailah, edna, dezel, zavied dan tentu saja rose, semua orang sangat berharga baginya, bukan itu saja, alisha, jii- jii , semua keluarga seraphnya di elysia, lalu sergei, bahkan rombongan kelompok unik rose

Semua sangat berharga baginya

Dan memang jawaban itulah yang sorey ungkapkan kepada rose saat itu ,

Jawaban yang membuat rose tertawa kecil, sebelum kemudian berubah menjadi ekspresi sendu yang sorey tahu penyebabnya

Dezel sudah meninggal , itu adalah satu fakta yang tidak akan berubah, dan meski ia tahu rose berusaha terlihat tegar, ia tahu gadis itu menyembunyikan kesedihannya

" aku hanya tidak ingin kau berakhir sepertiku …" rose berkata itu seraya tertawa " kuharap kau segera menemukan orang yang paling berharga bagimu …"

Pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan rose yang mengucapkan selamat malam, seraya masuk ke dalam penginapan , meninggalkan sorey sendirian di balkon penginapan di marlind

" … sorey …"

Sang shepherd menoleh, mendapati mikleo berjalan ke arahnya

" .. ini sudah waktunya kau beristirahat …" seraph air tersebut berkata pelan, seperti biasa, ekspresi mikleo seperti sudah menyadari ada sesuatu yang tengah sahabatnya itu pikirkan

"..un.." sorey hanya menjawab singkat, kembali menatap langit berbintang di atas mereka , membiarkan mikleo menunggunya bicara , sorey sendiri sangat tahu kalau mikleo tak akan berkata apa-apa sampai dirinya sendiri yang bicara lebih dulu, seolah mereka bisa saling mengerti tanpa perlu berkata apapun

Itulah pesahabatannya dengan mikleo

" hey mikleo …" sorey mulai bicara, ia tahu mikelo berpaling kearahnya, memperhatikan dirinya yang sama sekali tak memalingkan pandangan dari gelapnya malam di marlind , " …apa kau akan sedih kalau aku mati …? "

" hah ?!" nada mikleo mendadak tinggi, tanpa melihat pun sorey tahu kalau sang sahabat kesal dengan pertanyaannya " …apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu …? Tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, kupikir hal apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hingga tidak tidur seperti ini , ternyata …."

Sorey terkekeh pelan, entah menertawai kemarahan mikleo kepadanya, ataukah menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba menanyakan hal trivial macam itu

Tentu saja mikleo akan marah kepadanya jika ia menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu

Karena setiap dari mereka, baik sorey, rose dan para seraph memahami apa arti perjalanan yang mereka lakukan ini,dan tak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui masa depan macam apa yang tengah menanti mereka ,

Mereka sadar betapa berbahayanya perjalan mereka, sorey tahu dan paham setiap dari kelompok mereka telah bersiap untuk yang terburuk ketika mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti sang shepherd

Karena bahaya bukan hanya berasal dari luar saja, namun juga dari diri sorey sendiri,

Jika dirinya yang terjangkit kedengkian , maka bencana yang lebih besar lagi akan jatuh ke dunia

" sorey ! …" ia mendengar mikleo berkata lagi, masih terdengar kesal , bukan Cuma menanyakan hal aneh, sekarang sorey malah mengacuhkan kekesalannya

"…maaf, maaf…" sorey berpaling akhirnya

Dan benar saja, sang seraph air kelihatan sangat kesal, mata amethyst nya di penuhi amarah, namun di bandingkan dengan kemarahan, sorey tahu mikleo mencemaskan dirinya

Yah, wajar saja mikleo bereaksi seperti itu, jika saja edna atau Lailah yang sekarang berada di posisi mikleo, sorey bisa menebak reaksi kedua seraph tersebut

Mungkin edna akan dengan sengaja memukul dirinya sengan parasolnya , bersikap seolah itu adalah sebuah ketidak sengajaan, padahal sorey sangat memahami edna yang diam-diam perhatian seperti itu

Ekspresi Lailah akan sangat mencemaskan dirinya saat itu, lebih dari mikleo, seraph api tersebut adalah yang paling merasa membebani sorey dengan tugas dan kewajibannya sebagai shepherd , padahal sorey sudah berkali kali berkata kalau ini adalah jalan pilihannya

Akhirnya mikleo menyerah untuk bersikap kesal, alih alih berkacak pinggang di hadapan sorey, pemuda itu melipat kedua tangan di dadanya , bersender ke satu-satunya pagar balkon yang membatasi penginapan dan jalanan desa

" …. Jadi …" seraph air itu memulai " … kapan kau akan mengatakan padaku apa yang membuatmu menanyakan hal seperti itu …?"

Sorey menatap sang sahabat sekali, posisi mereka saling berdampingan, dan mengingat sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam, mungkin tak akan ada satu pun orang desa yang curiga melihatnya bicara sendiri seperti itu

karena manusia biasa tak akan bisa melihat seraph atau mikleo

"… pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat dezel pergi seperti itu …" aku, sorey bicara " jika saja aku lebih kuat- …"

" ..- itu bukan salahmu.." mikleo memotong , suaranya tegas, tak ingin di bantah " kita sudah membicarakan hal ini, aku dan juga yang lain sudah mengatakan hal ini berulang kali kepadamu …. Itu bukan salahmu …. Sorey .."

Sorey berpaling ke arah sang sahabat, melihat keyakinan di mata mikleo,

Kemudian ia tertawa , yang di lanjutkan dengan protes keras dari seraph air di sisinya

" … kau ini ! aku tidak sedang bercanda, kenapa kau - …"

" aku tahu , mikleo " sorey tersenyum, mikleo baru ingin protes lagi ketika sorey melanjutkan kata-katanya " karena itulah aku ingin menghargai waktuku bersama kalian , karena aku tidak ingin ada penyesalan seperti ini lagi .." sang shepherd tertawa kecil, " karena kalian sangat berharga bagiku .."

Ia bisa mendengar mikleo mendengus sebal di sisinya , sadar betul sang sahabat sama sekali tak puas, karena betapapun benarnya kata-kata sorey, mikelo tak terima kalau harus menerima perkataan sorey itu begitu saja,

apalagi dengan pertanyaan semacam itu

Yang rasanya semakin lama semakin sensitif untuk di katakan, apalagi di diskusikan dalam kelompok kecil mereka

Karena tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan sorey ketika ia berhasil menyucikan maotelas nanti , karena bagaimanapun, sorey adalah manusia, berapa besarpun kekuatan seraph dalam dirinya, sorey hanyalah manusia , dan manusia akan mati,tentu saja mikleo tidak akan berkata kalau seraph abadi, hanya saja mereka bukalah makhluk ringkih dan jauh lebih kuat daripada manusia

"… Cuma itu saja …? "

" hm …? "

" apa Cuma hal itu saja yang mengganggu pikiranmu ? " mikelo bertanya lagi, memperhatikan sorey yang berpaling ke arahnya, sama sekali tak terlihat mengantuk, jika ini sorey yang biasa pastilah pemuda itu sudah bertualang di alam mimpinya sendiri

Si pemuda berambut cokelat mengejap sekali, sebelum kemudian terkekeh, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya , kebiasaan lama si pemuda ketika ia merasa gugup atau gelisah

" sebenarnya .." sorey memulai ," rose bertanya padaku siapa orang yang paling berharga bagiku …" sang shepherd bicara , mengerling mikleo yang menatapinya, menunggu nya hingga selesai berbicara

" ..lalu ..?"

" bagiku kalian adalah orang yang paling berharga , tak akan terbesit dalam pikiranku untuk melalui semua ini tanpa kalian … "

Angin berhembus saat itu , menyapu rumput dan pepohonan lembut , mengingatkan sorey kalau desa ini, marlind adalah salah satu dari banyak desa yang telah dirinya – mereka – sucikan dari kedengkian dan kejahatan hati, dan berkat itu pula manusia dan seraph di desa ini, sekali lagi , dapat hidup berdampingan

Seperti yang selalu sorey inginkan , yang ia inginkan

Dan sekarang mimpi itu bukan hanya menjadi miliknya

" … tapi ..?"

" huh ..? "

" jika memang kau benar merasa seperti itu, kenapa wajahmu seolah tidak bisa menerima kata-katamu sendiri …?" mikleo membuang nafas pendek , tangannya masih terlipat di depan dadanya

Dari apa yang dirinya lihat , sang sahabat seolah tengah berkutat dengan dirinya sendiri, dengan perasaannya sendiri

Ia tahu kata-kata sorey, tentang betapa berharganya dirinya dan semua sahabatnya bukanlah kebohongan belaka – ia bahkan tak bisa membayangkan sorey berbohong – namun sikap pemuda itu seolah tengah mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri, seperti ada sesuatu yang dirinya lewatkan , yang pemuda itu tidak sadari, tentang perasaannya sendiri

Dan satu pertanyaan kecil itu bisa mengusiknya sampai seperti ini

Apakah memang sorey sebegitu tidak menyadarinya ?

Sang seraph air menangkupkan jari ke dagunya

Ia tahu sahabatnya itu sedikit lambat jika menyangkut urusan semacam ini, tapi ini sama sekali di luar dugaannya

" haah…" mikleo membuang nafas panjang, lelah sendiri dengan sorey yang entah harus di bilang terlalu polos, atau naif ?

Tapi wajar saja sorey menjadi seperti itu, dengan sepanjang umurnya sekarang, ia hanya pernah berhubungan dengan seraph, teman manusia pertamanya adalah alisha, lalu rose, dan mungkin sekarang sergei menjadi bagian dari kecilnya dunia sorey tentang manusia

" mikleo ..? " sorey menatapnya bingung, wajahnya murni tak mengerti karena lagi-lagi seraph air tersebut membuang nafas panjang ,

" sorey, " mikleo memulai, wajahnya serius, memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan ini segera, setidaknya ia tak ingin sorey jatuh sakit karena kurang tidur memikirkan pertanyaan yang – sepertinya – sudah di ketahui jawabannya oleh semua orang, setidaknya kelompok kecil mereka menyadarinya

" katakan padaku untuk apa kita bertarung sampai sekarang ?"

" tentu saja untuk mengembalikan gleenwood seperti dulu lagi.. dunia yang bebas dari kejahatan , dan agar manusia dan seraph dapat hidup berdampingan lagi "

" lalu , jika kita telah mengalahkan maotelas, apa yang akan kau lakukan …?

Kening sorey berkerut , ia pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya , meskipun ia belum pernah mengatakan nya secara langsung , bahkan dengan mikleo sekalipun

" itu…. " sorey berhenti, wajahnya Nampak tidak yakin " mungkin aku akan melanjutkan perjalananku menggali sejarah asgard , kau tahu… seperti yang kita impikan …"

" kemudian ? setelah itu apa yang ingin kau lakukan ?"

Kening sorey berkerut lagi, sedikit tak mengerti kenapa mikleo terus saja menyudutkannya dengan pertanyaan semacam itu

" jika kau telah menyucikan maotelas, dan lelah mengelilingi gleenwood …. Setelah itu ? " mikleo menatap sorey sepenuhnya sekarang " … kemana kau akan pulang, sorey ..?"

" tentu saja aku akan pulang ke elys-…" sorey berhenti tiba-tiba

" apakah kau akan kembali tinggal di elysia ? " mikelo lanjut bertanya " bersama kami, para seraph " ia menatap sorey yang kelihatan bingung, lekat " tanpa ada satupun manusia kecuali dirimu sendiri ..?

Sorey tidak menjawab , seperti kehilangan kata-kata

Dirinya yang sekarang telah mengenal manusia, jika suatu saat mimipi itu terwujud, dan seraph juga manusia kembali hidup berdampingan

Kemana ia akan pulang …?

Mikleo membiarkan sorey seperti itu selama beberapa saat ,dan ketika sorey tak juga menemukan jawabannya

"…. Sorey,dengan siapa saat itu kau ingin bersama ..? "

Sorey terdiam , meresapi kata-kata mikleo ke dalam dirinya, hatinya , kesadarannya

Orang yang ia inginkan bersama …?

Mikleo ? – uun – ia dan mikleo telah bersahabat selama yang pernah diingatnya, itu tak akan pernah berubah, ia menghargai mikleo, membagi mimpi yang sama dengannya, ia akan sangat bahagia jika mereka terus bersama, karena mereka adalah keluarga, itu adalah perasaan yang sama yang ia rasakan ketika bersama dengan para seraph, mereka adalah satu bagian , ia membutuhkan para seraph dan mereka membutuhkan dirinya, tapi mereka adalah seraph, dan dirinya adalah manusia, meskipun ia akan menua dan mati, waktu para seraph akan berjalan lebih lama di bandingkan manusia seperti dirinya

Lalu rose – mereka adalah sahabat, atau partner, mungkin kata yang terakhir lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan hubungan mereka, ia menghormati rose yang seperti itu, jika ia akan menghabiskan hidup bersama gadis itu mungkin dirinya akan berakhir dalam perkumpulan kecil rose, dan dalam hal ini rose dan dirinya berbeda pandangan, idealisme yang masing-masing mereka hormati

Kening sorey berkerut lagi, jelas rose bukanlah jawabannya

Lalu, seperti itu adalah suatu hal yang natural

Wajah alisha muncul di benak sorey

Alisha ? – benar ia adalah manusia pertama yang ia kenal, dan juga manusia pertama yang menerima sorey apa adanya , baik dirinya sebagai manusia biasa maupun seorang shepherd , kepada dirinya lah ia pertama kali mengutarakan mimpinya dan gadis itu menerimanya, membaginya bersama dengan mimipinya, tapi ia adalah tuan puteri hyland , hal yang tak akan bisa berubah seperti dirinya yang adalah seorang shepherd , itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka berdua berpisah jalan, seperti yang sekarang tengah terjadi, telah terjadi jika sorey ingin menambahkan

Bicara tentang berpisah jalan, sebuah ingatan pahit muncul kembali dalam dirinya ,

Alisha yang menangis ketika mengetahui kenyataan tentang sang guru martlan dan sorey yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menghiburnya, sungguh hanya di saat itu saja ia berharap dirinya adalah seorang manusia biasa, hanya seorang laki-laki yang melindungi gadis itu, karena itulah saat itu ia memegang tangan alisha, menghiburnya, dan di saat gadis itu bersandar kepadanya, berusaha membagi kehangatan tubuh mereka , sorey tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berharap hal itu cepat berlalu, agar kesedihan gadis itu cepat berlalu,

Agar dirinya tak dihancurkan oleh egonya untuk berada di sisi gadis itu, terlepas dari tugasnya sebagai shepherd

Agar dirinya mampu mengukir saat itu dalam benaknya sendiri, hanya dirinya saja, dan alisha

….

….

….

" … a-li-sha ..?" sorey bergumam tak jelas, semburat merah muncul di pipinya, yang di tutupinya dengan sebelah tangannya

"… akhirnya kau sadar juga .."

" eh? …ehhhh? " sorey menatap mikleo bingung, campur kaget karena kata-kata mikleo barusan jelas jelas mengindikasikan kalau sang sahabat bisa dengan jelas membaca apa yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang " .. mikleo ?"

Ujung bibir sang seraph air membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil, ekspresinya seolah baru saja menemukan peninggalan asgard yang tidak sorey ketahui – yang selalu membuat keduanya berkompetisi – jelas itu adalah senyum kemenangan mikleo

"…kenapa kau - ?.." sorey, yang masih belum berhasil menata hatinya hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya, yang merupakan kegagalan total bagi mikelo, karena ia bisa melihat rona merah di wajah sorey meluas hingga ke telinga si pemuda

Itu adalah bukti nyata dari asumsi mikleo terhadap perasaan sorey kepada alisha – yang sejujurnya adalah rahasia umum di antara para seraph dan rose – sebagai orang yang terakhir menyadari hal ini – selain dari sorey sendiri

" bagaimana kau bisa tahu ..?" sorey akhirnya menemukan kata-katanya , masih menutupi sebagian wajahnya dari mikleo

"… hmm" mikleo menangkupkan jari di dagunya kembali " mungkin karena aku selalu bersamamu, entah bagaimana aku menyadari caramu memperlakukan alisha lebih istimewa di bandingkan yang lain .."

mendengar ini sorey tergelak, apakah secara tidak sadar ia mendemonstrasikan rasa sukanya kepada alisha di depan semua orang ?

" kau bahkan memperlakukan alisha lebih istimewa daripada kami – para seraph – mungkin karena itu pula kami menyadari perasaanmu kepada gadis itu "

Mulut sorey hanya bisa terbuka, lalu menutup lagi, seperti kehilangan kata-kata, rona merah di wajahnya terlihat sangat jelas meskipun saat ini tengah malam

Jadi selama ini semua orang sudah menyadari hal ini dan hanya dirinya yang sama sekali tak tahu menahu,

Tunggu dulu, jika semua orang sampai bisa menebaknya sampai seperti ini, apakah alisha juga …?

".. kurasa gadis itu belum menyadarinya …"mikleo yang menjawab pertanyaan tanpa suara itu , sungguh, apakah sorey begitu mudahnya di baca ?

Lagi – lagi sorey hanya bisa tergelak, tak bisa menjawab pernyataan mikleo barusan, pemuda bermata hijau itu hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya , seperti berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kata-katanya kembali

Seraph berambut putih si sisinya menatapi sang shepherd lama, belum pernah ia melihat sorey secanggung ini, sorey yang biasanya adalah pemuda yang selalu jujur , baik hati, dan naif , mungkin karena sifat terakhirnya itu lah yang membuat sorey tak menyadari perasaannya sendiri, mungkin juga karena tugas dan kewajibannya sebagai shepherd yang membuatnya lebih memikirkan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri

Tapi mikleo juga ingin sorey meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri , bukan untuk orang lain, namun untuk dirinya sendiri, karena pemuda itu sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untuk orang lain, dan mikleo sama sekali tak keberatan jika sorey ingin egois dan mengejar kebahagiaannya sendiri

Sorey masih saja menyibukkan dirinya saat mikleo menepuk bahunya pelan, mengembalikannya dari imajinya sendiri

" bagaimana kalau kau beritahu alisha tentang perasaanmu .."

" apa …?"

Wajah sorey, yang mulanya sudah kembali ke warna yang normal, memerah lagi ,

" bukankah kau juga ingin tahu, bagaimana perasaan alisha kepadamu …? "mikleo melanjutkan, mengatakan itu seolah bukan sesuatu hal yang besar bagi sorey

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu masih terdiam ,namun alih alih terlihat gugup dan bingung seperti tadi, sorey yang sekarang sudah jauh lebih tenang,

" …aku…" sorey memulai, tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya " aku memang ingin tahu, perasaan alisha kepadaku .." sejenak, sorey bisa membayangkan wajah alisha yang tersenyum di hadapannya, betapa ia menyukai senyuman itu, dan sekarang, setelah ia menyadari perasaanya kepada gadis itu, ia menjadi semakin mengagumi gadis berambut pirang tersebut

Melphis ameika …. Alisha yang tersenyum , dirinya lah yang memberikan nama itu kepada sang gadis ,sesuatu yang tanpa di sadarinya adalah bagian dari perasaannya sendiri, mungkin dirinya tanpa sadar telah jatuh cinta kepada alisha saat itu, dan meskipun butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk dirinya menyadari perasaan berharga itu

"…. Aku ingin mengatakan perasaan ini kepadanya .." sorey berkata lugas, entah sadar atau tidak suaranya mengeras, seperti ingin memberi keyakinan pada dirinya sendiri " ..un, aku tak perduli meskipun alisha tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, …" sorey berpaling kepada mikleo " aku ingin menyampaikan perasaan bahagia ini kepadanya … "

Mikleo mengangguk, senyuman kecil terhias di wajahnya

Di hadapannya adalah sorey yang dikenalnya

Sorey yang selalu jujur,baik hati, dan naif

Satu -satunya manusia yang didoakan kebahagiaan oleh nya dengan sepenuh hati

Karena sorey pantas menerimanya, karena sorey juga pantas bahagia

"…tapi .." sorey menatap mikleo tiba-tiba, " bagaimana jika perasaanku ini malah membuat alisha tidak nyaman …?" wajah sang sahabat kembali bingung " bagaimana jika setelah kukatakan perasaanku alisha malah menjauhiku ..?"

" jika saat itu tiba …" kata sebuah suara tiba-tiba

Baik sorey dan mikleo berpaling ke arah si empunya

Seorang gadis kecil, berbalut baju one piece berwarna kuning muda, di tangannya tergenggam sebuat parasol kuning, wajah kecilnya terbingkai rambut pirang pendek, nyaris menyentuh bahu dan meskipun keseluruhan dari gadis itu sangat manis, wajah yang di tampakkan oleh edna sekarang sangat jauh dari kesan manis

" jika saat itu tiba, aku akan menyiapkan lubang batu untukmu …" sang seraph tanah mengatakan itu seraya menusukkan parasolnya ke pinggang sorey , membuat pemuda itu mengernyit kesakitan

"jika itu sorey-san , kurasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja .."di sisi edna , gadis cantik berbaju merah menambahkan , tersenyum kepada sorey

" edna , lailah .."sorey meringis, tangannya masih mengelus pinggangnya, "kenapa kalian ada di sini …? "

Edna memicingkan sebelah matanya pada sang shepherd , ekspresinya mengejek

"kau pikir ini jam berapa , wahai shepherd sorey …"

"um.. "sorey mengejap bingung "kurasa sekitar tengah malam …" ia menjawab polos

"dan menurutmu, dengan suaramu yang berisik itu aku tak akan terbangun dari tidurku ..?" edna menunjuk sorey dengan parasol di tangannya ,

Sorey mundur selangkah, tak ingin terkena 'hukuman' edna lagi, "..ma-maafkan aku.."

Lailah tertawa melihat reaksi sorey atas 'kemarahan'edna , seraph api tersebut menepuk kedua tangannya bersamaan, menengahi pertengkaran satu pihak itu

".. sudah , sudah …"katanya seraya tersenyum " sorey-san memang selalu bersemangat jika menyangkut hal – hal yang ia sukai kan …"

Sorey mengerling lailah yang barusan bicara, menyerapi kata-kata itu sejenak sebelum kembali menutupi wajah merahnya , lagi.

" su-suka ..? "ia berkata gugup, sadar sepenuhnya baik lailah dan edna pasti mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan mikleo

"oi, oi, oi… bukankah ini tidak baik, mem-bully shepherd seperti itu …"

Sorey menoleh ke atas, mencari ke arah si pemilik suara

" zavied ..?"sorey, mikleo, lailah dan edna bersamaan berkata , menemukan seraph angin tersebut bersandar malas di atas ranting pohon paling besar di marlind

" se-…"sorey memandangi seraph berkulit gelap itu tak percaya "sejak kapan kau ada di sana ..?"

Zavied hanya menggumamkan nyanyian tak jelas, tak memperdulikan sorey yang kalau bisa ingin sekali menyembunyikan wajahnya di mana saja, asal bukan di depan para seraphnya ini

"hhh.." sorey melemaskan bahunya, membiarkan dirinya merosot ke lantai dengan posisi bersandar ke pagar balkon , merasa sangat capek secara tiba-tiba

di sisinya mikleo mulai bertengkar dengan edna, rutinitas yang selalu mereka lakukan ketika bicara satu sama lain, sementara lailah berbicara pelan dengan zavied yang sepertinya memutuskan untuk tidak bergerak dari posisi nyamannya

sorey kembali memandangi langi-langit di atasnya , bintang-bintang tanpa suara balas memandangnnya indah, saling berkedip menyapanya,

wajah cantik alisha tergambar di sana, seakan tersenyum kepadanya

impuls sorey tersenyum

merasakan betapa damai dan bahagianya dirinya saat ini

"… tunggu saja alisha …"ia berbisik pelan, tak ingin satupun mendengar apa yang tengah di ikrarkannya dalam hati "…. Aku pasti menyampaikan kebahagiaan ini kepadamu …."

* * *

hello readers, bagi siapapun yang membaca fic ini saya ucapkan terima kasih

fic ini saya buat karena saya sangat suka para karakter di zestiria, terutama soreari , dan karena seperti yang banyak orang tahu, lebih banyak shipper soremiku

(saya ga benci soremiku, cuma lebih cuka soreari) saya jadi gregetan dan pingin banget bikin fic sendiri

walau masih banyak kekurangan , terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya

sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya , most apperciate for reviewers , thank you


End file.
